kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Head
Hot Head is a recurring enemy in the ''Kirby'' series. Kirby can get the Fire ability by inhaling it. Hot Head is notable for being one of the first few enemies Kirby often comes across in the beginnings of many of his journeys alongside Waddle Doo, Sparky, and Waddle Dee. Physical Appearance Hot Head is a peculiar orange creature with a small trunk which he can use to blow out a stream of fire. His shoes are a shade of orange slightly lighter than the rest of him. His back is always covered in coalescent flames. In all appearances prior to Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Hot Head's back wasn't covered in flames. Instead, Hot Head's back is pale yellow with small tentacle-like protrusions coming from it and two large flipper-shaped horns. his face retains the trunk but is dark orange instead of the lighter hue used in later games. The last time this design was used was in the anime. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land This was Hot Head's first appearance. He merely walks around occasionally stopping to blow a flurry of fire at Kirby if he is in range. If he is at a distance, the Hot Head spit will spit out a fire ball towards Kirby instead. This behavior was used in every following game. He is also the only enemy that gives Kirby the basic Fire ability upon inhalation, whereas the other fire-based enemy (Flamer) gives Burning. A Hot Head also appears in Ice Cream Island's Museum alongside Laser Ball. Hot Head is exactly the same in the remake, however his newer, more fiery design is used. Other Games Hot Head also appears in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad but his behavior is no different from his earlier appearances. Squeak Squad introduces the Bubble Head species, which is virtually the Bubble equivalent of Hot Head, and Acchi, a larger-looking and stronger version of Hot Head. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Hothead appears as a sticker, using his artwork from Kirby: Squeak Squad. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Hot Head has a small cameo appearance in the anime episode "Cowardly Creature". Other members include Mr. Frosty, Yaban, Boomer, Whiskers, Jukid, Dogon, and Poppy Bros. Jr.. When Phan Phan escapes, Customer Service turns to Dedede to help return him. Dedede is angry at him, and tells him that he should be ashamed for letting him escape. However, Customer Service says that he wasn't in his care at the time. He goes on to explain that he was at the "Monster Training School". Hot Head is one of the few monsters to be shown in the training school. He, along with Poppy Bros. Jr., is a member of the Snow Class, which is the strongest of the whole school. He is shown bouncing a small pink basketball on his head. It is not known what becomes of him after Nightmare is destroyed, neither is it known if he even finishes training school and becomes a full-fledged monster by the end of the series. Unlike many of the other characters of the anime, Hot Head is shown with his design from the games he appears in. However, his design was changed in his next appearance, Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Similar Enemies * Bubble Head * Acchi Appearances *''Kirby's Adventure'' (debut) *''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (remake of Kirby's Adventure) *''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror'' *''Kirby Squeak Squad'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (latest appearance) *Kirby Super Star Ultra (cameo) Artwork Image:Hothead.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Hothead.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Sprites Image:Hot_Head_Kirby's_Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Hot_Head_Kirby_&_the_Amazing_Mirror.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Trivia *Hothead shares the same name to an enemy in Super Mario World, who looks like a fireball and scales walls, floors, and celings. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Enemies Category:Anime Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Demon Beast Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror